Eclipse the Darkling (Canon)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Eclipse the Darkling is a character in the Sonic the Hedgehog''comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. He is a super soldier in the Black Arms alien species and was created by the Black Arms to essentially be their answer to Shadow the Hedgehog. Similar to Shadow being referred to as the "Ultimate Lifeform", Eclipse is referred to as the "'Ultimate Alien'". Powers and Stats 'Tier:' '''4-A'. Higher in his Monster Form and with Dark Arm Powers. Name: Eclipse the Darkling Origin: Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Black Arms alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hivemind Telepathy (Specifically with the Black Arms), Chaos Energy Manipulation, Teleportation and Time Stop (With Chaos Control), Can sense Chaos Energy, Martial Arts, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Perception Manipulation/Illusion Creation/Mind Control (Only works on others members of the Black Arms, presumably), Power Nullification (Could nullify Shadow's abilities to manipulate space-time), Transformation (Can assume a muscular form that increases his physical prowess ten times over), Shapeshifting (With Dark Arm Powers), Enhanced durability and striking strength (Via Armor), Flight (Via Wing), Energy Projection (Via Laser), Sound Manipulation (Via Sonic Cannon) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level '(Can fight on par with Shadow the Hedgehog). '''Higher '''in his Monster Form and with Dark Arm Powers (Is said to be ten times stronger than in base when in his Monster Form, and was able to stomp E-123 Omega. With his Dark Arm Powers, he could overpower the combined powers of Shadow and Knuckles) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Comparable to Shadow) 'Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class G Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level '(Took hits from Shadow and Omega) 'Stamina: High, though is lessened significantly when he enters his Monster Form Range: Standard Melee Range. Thousands of kilometers with his abilities. Standard Equipment: 'Dark Arm hatchlings 'Intelligence: High. Is a skilled and cunning fighter. Weaknesses: Arrogant. His Monster Form has the drawback of burning through his metabolism, meaning he cannot maintain the transformation very long. After reverting back to his normal self, Eclipse is left physically exhausted. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Chaos Control: 'By manipulating Chaos Energy, Eclipse is able to stop time and teleport. * '''Hallucination Inducement: '''Using his ability to mentally contact Shadow, Eclipse showcased a power to induce visions in hopes of setting his "brother" off balance. This enabled him to turn Shadow into a brainwashed slave. Blurk profile.jpg|Blurk Cregal profile.jpg|Cregal Cyzer profile.jpg|Cyzer Rhygenta profile.jpg|Rhygenta '''Dark Arm Powers: ' * '''Dark Arm Powers: By merging with genetically-fixed sub-breeds of the Black Arms, known as the "Dark Arms", Eclipse is able to undergo "mutations" for multiple applications called "Dark Arm Powers". * Armor: '''By merging with Blurk, Eclipse is granted a dark blue, organic "coating" over his entire body. The coating is highly dense, which enabled Eclipse to render himself invulnerable to attacks from E-123 Omega, who is far stronger than himself. It also enhances striking power, as Eclipse was able to easily punch through Omega's armor. * '''Wing: By merging with Cregal, Eclipse's hands are transmuted into crimson-hued wings, allowing the him to fly through the air. This enabled him to outfight Rouge the Bat in a mid-air battle. * Laser: '''By merging with Cyzer, Eclipse's hands are transmuted into organic cyan-hued "gloves" with an eye on the palm of his hand, granting him the ability to shoot lasers capable of dismembering those with comparable durability to himself. * '''Sonic Cannon: '''By merging with Rhygenta, one of the Eclipse's arms are transmuted into a magenta-hued cannon (with an eye at the end) that is capable of unleashing a devastating sonic blast capable of subduing the likes of Knuckles and Shadow. Gallery File:Eclipse Power Up.jpg|Power-Up: Monster Form File:SU 69 Armor.jpg|Dark Arm Power: ARMOR! File:SU 69 Wing.jpg|Dark Arm Power: WING! File:SU 69 Laser Activated.jpg| Dark Arm Power: LASER! File:SU 70 Sonic Cannon .jpg| Dark Arm Power: SONIC CANNON! Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 4 Category:Maverick Zero X